Artificial intelligence (AI) may be used to provide information to users via online communications with “chat-bots” or other automated interactive tools. Using chat-bots, automated AI systems conduct text-based chat conversations with users, through which users request information. Chat-bots generally provide information to users for predetermined situations, such as a recognized input user question for which a known answer may be provided. However, a chat-bot may not have access to a predefined or known answer for certain input user questions. In this case, the text-based, online conversation with the chat-bot may fail or generate an error condition, which may result in user frustration due to the inability of the chat-bot to address the concerns of the user.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide additional information to a user when AI embodiments are unable to do so. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.